


Fading Fast

by TariSilmarwen



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Character Death, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Heavy Angst, Short, anon wanted death!fic i delivered death!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TariSilmarwen/pseuds/TariSilmarwen
Summary: He watches her fade.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Kudos: 19





	Fading Fast

**Author's Note:**

> Don't blame me for this one, a gremlin on Tumblr wanted it.

The breath in his lungs was ragged as he ran, pushing aside fallen debris. His hands yanked back in horror as they touched blood.

So much… there was so much.

He found her body and grabbed her up into his arms, heedless of the blood soaking into him. His voice shook as he called her name.

"Star?"

Her eyes opened, weakly. A smile strained at her dusty lips.

"It is… all right…" she told him, her voice wheezing and barely above a whisper. "It is not your fault…"

"Don't leave me," Robin begged, clutching her, unable to see through the blur in his eyes. _"Please."_

Her hand reached up, shaking, touching his cheek gently.

"Do not blame yourself…" she admonished.

The strength left her body, leaving her limp and motionless in his arms, as her eyes closed.

His breath hitched. "Star?" he called.

No response.

He curled over her, holding her body tight, the blur in his eyes giving way to tears as he sobbed.


End file.
